Using a case-control study design, data collection has been completed for a study of risk factors in end-stage renal disease (ESRD). 716 incident cases of ESRD from Maryland, Virginia, Washington, D.C. and West Virginia as well as 361 randomly selected population-based controls have been evaluated. The data are being analyzed at the GCRC CDMAS computer center.